A display panel generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate. Specifically, pixel units in an array are arranged on the array substrate, and each of the pixel units comprises a pixel electrode. Referring to FIG. 1, a color filter layer 1′ is arranged on the color filter substrate, the color filter layer 1′ comprises red filter units 11′, green filter units 12′ and blue filter units 13′, and a black matrix 2′ is arranged between two adjacent color filter units. A production process for the display panel comprises the steps of fabricating the array substrate, fabricating the color filter substrate, aligning and assembling the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and the like.
An alignment error is liable to occur during the alignment of the array substrate and the color filter substrate, exemplarily, as shown in FIG. 1, when the color filter substrate deflects to the right relative to the array substrate, the color filter layer 1′ deflects to the right relative to the pixel electrodes 3′, thus light rays (shown by full lines with arrows in FIG. 1) passing through the red filter unit 11′ and the green filter unit 12′ of the color filter layer 1′ can be observed simultaneously from the side view angle shown in FIG. 1, that is, a color mixture phenomenon occurs in the display device.
At present, the occurrence of the color mixture phenomenon is generally avoided by means of increasing the transversal width of the black matrix 2′ or increasing the space between the pixel electrodes 3′ in two adjacent pixel units. The inventor found that, the aperture ratio of the display device may be reduced by increasing the transversal width of the black matrix 2′; and the resolution of the display device may be reduced by increasing the space between the pixel electrodes 3′ in two adjacent pixel units.